My Story
by G4rrusVakarian
Summary: A movie retelling from Hiccup's pov. Slight timeline, and story changes. :Technically complete:
1. Chapter 1

I am writing this story, telling you about a time I wish would return. A time when I smiled more often, and had a lot more fun. But since it won't, I have tasked myself with telling you the legend of the dragons.

I was called the dragon master. I was the first to befriend one. A Night Fury. A small dragon compared to the giant ones that existed. Black scales that would shine at night, and eyes I was told look exactly like mine. He was my best friend and I loved him. I still love him but he's gone.

This will be the only record of their existence. One man's tale of a time no one will believe. Our stories will be told to the generations to come. Though as time goes on I suspect that even our kin will stop believing us. I assure you, and them, that the stories are true.

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and I'm the dragon master.

When I was around fifteen or sixteen summers old I found my best friend. More shot him out of the air but that isn't what's relevant to what I'm saying. I also have to say shot him down because he wasn't another villager. Like I said, I'm the dragon master so you can assume.

When I found him in the forest near Raven's Point, I was surprised. Not only because he was there but also because I had only guessed that's where he would have landed. I'm still proud of that guess. Though I don't tell people that I guessed. Rather a calculated assumption, due to his speed and the rate he was falling is the reason I knew where he was.

Now I'm not going to lie, my first thought when I saw him on the ground helpless, was to kill him. Gain the glory that was already expected of me. I was picked on and bullied for a long time because of my stature. No one gave me a chance to get any. When I look back on it, it makes sense. Even to this day I'm smaller than everyone else. Though maybe it's what gave me an advantage with the dragons. Too small to be a real threat to something that can breath fire.

When I couldn't bring myself to plunge my knife into his neck, I knew I different. I was told that a lot but being unable to kill a downed, unable to defend itself, unable to escape, dragon, put it into perspective for me. What made it worse was that I let him go. And I bet all my relatives and people who died to dragon attacks disowned me the second he roared in my face and ran away. Another problem was that he was the Night Fury and because I'm stupid, I needed to study it. So the next day after dragon killing class (ironic I know) and against better judgment I went searching for him. I looked for hours before I found the spot where he was.

He was stuck in this cove that I had never seen before. I had explored all over Berk, and had never seen it before. So finding him and it, was a nice surprise. Before I found him, I saw some of his scales stripped from his sides on the rock. And he startled me to death. He was trapped in the cove but I didn't know why. When I saw him float away to the other side I peeked over the edge to see why he didn't just fly out. What I saw made me sad and angry. I couldn't believe he was missing one of his tail fins. I knew I had caused it. I was so mad at myself. I cringed when he spotted me.

I had to leave. I got what I wanted with my sketches but when I saw his eyes. I couldn't stand looking at him anymore. When I got home I couldn't get him out of my head. I spent the whole night thinking about and drawing him. The whole next day during dragon class I tried to get answers from Gobber about the Night Fury. He told me that no one had seen a Night Fury and lived. Well that was wrong since I had but I guess he was right.

After class I needed to see him again. On my way out I grabbed one of the fresh fish as a peace offering for him. I was going to risk myself to try to help him. When I got to the cove I didn't see him. I wanted to just throw the fish over the side so that I could watch him again. I didn't want to go in and be on his level because I thought I wouldn't get a second chance at my life. But I wanted him to know that I wasn't going to hurt him. If the not killing him wasn't enough.

When he snuck up on me I knew I was in trouble. His eyes were thin, back arched, low stance. He was ready to kill me on the spot. Back then and even now, I believe that if he had ended me, it would be justified. I had ruined his life and taking me down would have made us even. Although his death would have been much slower.

When he spotted my knife he stopped in his tracks. Made me throw it in the pond. Then when he opened his mouth to snatch the fish I was holding, he showed me something I hadn't even thought possible. He had no teeth. Which I thought odd since I could swear he had them a few days before. And that's how he got his name. Toothless. But that didn't last long since just before he bit down, both rows of pointed, blade like teeth sprang from his gums. To say I was surprised is an understatement. I thought I lost both my hands for a second. After chomping through his small snack he advanced on me. Sniffing at me. I backed away afraid that he found me tasty as well. Then when my back hit a boulder I thought I was done for. Luckily he must have saw how I was acting and backed off. Well sitting on his haunches looking down at me. I had finally gotten a chance to look at him fully. Dark black scales, green eyes, real emotions. They weren't just dumb animals like we thought. And this was only reinforced as he regurgitated half the fish I gave him, so that I could eat too. I couldn't believe it, until the slimy fish slid down my throat. It's hard not to believe after that. Unfortunately I pushed my luck when I tried to touch him. He wasn't having any of that.

I was determined though. He floated away from me to nap but I wasn't going to leave. I was going to show him that even though he didn't want me to be there, I was there to stay. I walked over after him, and sat right next to him. I think it made him more annoyed but it was what I had to do. I don't know why I had to do it, but if I had to guess, it would be because I didn't want him to feel alone. As a kid I don't think I could fully grasp the concept of being lonely. I was isolated yes, but lonely no. Now that I've lived my life and have had more experiences than anyone I know, I only now know what being lonely is really like. And although I may have many years ahead of me I must go through them alone. With no one at my side. No one who I can trust completely. I am only truly lonely now. So, as I sat there trying to touch his wing, or tail, or whatever. I knew I didn't want him to feel like he was by himself. No one to trust, or to look to when he felt off or weak. Or even to tell his deepest insecurities to, although I wouldn't learn his language for quite some time.

I kept pushing my luck until I couldn't any longer. Eventually he snapped at me, and I didn't want to lose a hand or leg or something. So I walked away. I didn't leave though. Like I said I was there to stay. I decided that staying a 'safe distance' would be fine. So I crossed the cove to watch him from there. As much as I do love dragons, watching one sleep does get boring. But drawing them never does so that's what I did. I started a few different ones but decided on a portrait of him. It was pretty simple, just a drawing in the dirt but it was nice.

I was stopped when something breathed on me. I surely thought I was a goner. The only thing in the cove was Toothless and he'd (from what I'd seen) only had the fish I gave him. When he moved away I relaxed. I would live for now. When he returned with an uprooted tree I didn't know what to think. Then when he started to drag it through the dirt I had no words. A dragon attempting to draw, what a sight. It wasn't anything more than some criss crossing swirls and lines and I wish I knew what he thought he made. It was something I never asked him and now regret not doing so. When he was finished I found myself in the middle with him looking at me proudly. I tried to move over towards him but I stepped on one of the lines, which made him growl at me. I thought it was curious so I stepped on it again which probably wasn't a good idea. He growled at me again so I stopped. I carefully tiptoed over all the lines but found myself bumping into him.

In that moment I let my curiosity get the better of me again. I slowly outstretched my hand towards his snout. He backed away a little but I was adamant to get him to trust me. I closed my eyes and pushed forward. Then it happen. I felt his snout on my skin. A leathery texture I will never forget. It was short lived. He pulled away first and ran to the other side of the cove. I promptly left, but not to my home.


	2. Chapter 2

A dragon that can't fly is dead. And now that I had at least gotten him to trust being around me, I wanted to help him. When I got back to the village the smithy is where I stopped.

I started my new project that night. Slept in the extra room early in the morning and barely made or to class later on. We were training with the nadder again I think, them being the most common dragon during raids. Luckily for me it was a short class and we were dismissed earlier than usual. I ran to gather my things for Toothless. The fake tail fin I built him after I got home and a basket of fish I can't believe I picked up in the first place. I slowly made my way to the cove having to stop every once and awhile so that my arm wouldn't fall off. Each time I stopped I looked at the bundle under my other arm. I was so proud of my work. I couldn't contain myself, I was laughing and giggling the whole way.

When I reached the cove I looked over the side for Toothless. After spotting him on the other side of the cove, I dropped the fish basket down and quickly followed it. He gave me a nonplussed looked and laid down again. He only became excited when the smell of fresh fish came into his range. Once that hit him, I was the most interesting thing in the world. And when I tipped the basket over he went crazy. Until he found the eel, that stopped him cold. Backed away and freaked out. Wouldn't even get close to the pile until I took it out. He went back to normal though right after.

While he ate I had time to attach my new project to his tail. After some fussing and a little elbow grease I got the thing put on. I was pretty happy with the results. Close to the real thing. Even with my eye balling it and doing it in the middle of the night, along with being really tired after getting back to the village. But much like many things with that dragon it wasn't long lived. Having the weight of something on his tail again must have set him off because before I could do anything about it, I was hanging onto him for dear life. He was going to get out of that cove whether I liked it or not. He ran and ran and just before we hit the pond he jumped. For a second I thought he was flying on his own, without the new fin until we started falling. That's when I pulled the fake fin open and it took the air immediately. Working just how I wanted it to. If I was happy before I was ecstatic now. I even had time to test how moving it around worked. That's what ended our short flight though. I pulled it too hard and knocked Toothless off balance. Luckily we landed in the pond though. I would have been in a much different mood afterwards otherwise. We both swam to shore, which started a game of stay away from me, but I couldn't do that since I needed the tail so I could work on it. After cornering him, he submitted and let me take it off. I stayed a little longer, started a fire to dry my clothes, looked around the cove a bit more and even had time to sketch a little. All the while Toothless tagged along and even sat still while I drew him. Overall one of the coolest days I ever had with him. Though I wouldn't say it we had many days I would consider bad either. Of course we had our days were we fought, especially after what happen to my dad. But it's understandable. That was a rough bit for us.

After leaving with my new ideas for improving the tail, I was super happy. I had someone who trusted in me, someone I could trust as well. As I walked back to the village to work on the tail and make a way to control it, I let bad thoughts cloud my mind. I pushed forward unhappily, hoping that Toothless wouldn't just run if he got out of the cove. At the time I just had to hope that I had made enough of an impression on him that he'd at least give me a chance to show him I meant well. Even if we weren't going to be best of friends. Luckily I didn't live in that world.

Once in the smithy I went to work reinforcing the tail, so that it wouldn't fall apart if Toothless' flights lasted longer than a couple of seconds. I also had to come up with a way to control the tail so that his flights would last longer than a few seconds. I decided that the best way to control the tail would be to be along with it. Which in hindsight was a terrible idea. Riding something that could kill me with a flick of its tail. But I ended up making the saddle anyways. Much like the fin, I was proud of how well it came together. After finishing I could see the sun rising, which didn't surprise me but I didn't like it either. I hadn't even realized how tired I was until I stepped outside. Without any real thought, I grabbed the new tail and saddle and left for the woods, skipping class. Trudging through the woods while tired is a bad idea. Going into a giant hole while tired even worse. I almost fell in when I reached the edge. Luckily I tripped which woke me up enough to safely get down to Toothless. That awakeness didn't last long though. Once reaching Toothless I dropped, too tired to even stand. Toothless simply gave me company as I slept. When I woke up I found Toothless watching me intently, probably wondering why he hadn't killed me yet. But he'd quickly learn that killing me would have been terrible for him. Once up and around I showed him what I brought.

He was genuinely curious as to what I brought, which made me happy since that meant that we had something in common. Though when I tried to put the saddle on him he ran away. Playfully making me chase him around for a while. Once he allowed me to get it on him, it looked great. After some adjusting of the straps it looked like Toothless even liked it. The tail fin went on just the same as before. When I got the rope attached to the tail he gave me his 'what are you doing?' look, but once I jumped onto him back he went from confused to suspicious. Then after some convincing he started his run and when I pulled the rope we got just enough air to get over the lip of the rock.


	3. Chapter 3

Toothless started to dash through the forest, happy to stretch his legs and wings. He darted around happy and free, and he went crazy when we found a large patch of dragon nip. He bucked me off his back, before jumping into the very tall grass. I ran in after him but quickly became lost after a few tumbles. I began to worry that I wouldn't find Toothless or my way out. I stopped to look around, trying to find something to tell me where I was. I didn't see anything and could only hear some rustling, that I thought was far away. That is until something blocked the sun, and something heavy landed in me. Toothless, the heavy thing, pinned me to the ground. His previous no cares in the world attitude gone. Replaced by something I very rarely saw in him. Fear never looked good on Toothless, but the only times I saw it was when it had to do with me. Otherwise he'd stand up and fight for what he believed. The reason I think he was fearful of me is because I took take away something he loved just as easily as I gave it. Even if I did reassure him hundreds of times that it would never happen. Even when I was angry and confused at him with my dad's death and stressed out because of my new responsibilities, I took him out flying.

Laying in the grass with a scared and sad looking dragon pinning me down made me happy. Not because I'm sadistic and like to see him that way but because it meant I broke through all the walls he put up. We were friends. Just by the simple act of righting a wrong, a creature of myth wanted me to be his friend. I desperately wanted one too. So I reached up and pulled myself from under him, wrapping both arms around his neck until I was sitting up. Then cupping his head in my hands I told him that no matter what happen, if he was hurt or anything really, I would make sure he'd get away safely, get proper treatment for his wounds, anything to make sure he was fine.

His mood immediately changed. His afraid, apprehensious mood went to relaxed and happy. He pushed me down onto my back, resting his head on my belly, looking at me hazily. We sat that way for a while, relaxing under the sun on the unusually warm day. After our light nap, we set to work.

I tied a rope to a rock and his saddle so that he could catch the wind but not go anywhere. I tested for things like what different positions worked in what ways, how he could manipulate his body in the air. The confident and beautiful way he flowed through the air. But we stopped when he caught a large gust of wind and bro the rope. Crashing into me and into the tree behind us.

We both called it quits for the day. Tired from our tests, we loafed around and fished for a while until we settled down to eat. We found a nice secluded spot to rest and eat our dinner. Toothless started a small fire for me as I found some sticks fire my fish. When I returned he was already enjoying his meal. I sat down, leaning against him, skewering my fish and placing it over the fire. I closed my eyes as I let it cook, taking in all that had happened in the weeks before that moment. Ultimately my life had taken a turn that I never expected, but for me it was a turn in the right direction, even if no one agreed with me. Having decided that really set in my fate. No matter what happen I was tied to this dragon and it would be my life on the line if anyone found out and came after him.

I listened to the popping of my meal, Toothless eating, the wind, and the ocean smashing into the rock only feet away. A calm that I very rarely obtained washed over me. Shedding a tear that was quickly wiped away, I took my dinner out of the fire and pulled the skin off. I ate slowly, not particularly hungry but I needed to eat. Our solitude was broken only for a minute as a group of Terrors tried to snatch away some of Toothless' food, which ended poorly for them.

Once finished, we slowly made our way back to the cove. It was growing late and me not showing up to class raised more questions than I would have liked. Though in my opinion it was worth it. At the edge of the cove we both peered in. Toothless didn't want to go back in but I risk having him found by someone randomly. It would have started a hunt for him that likely would have ended poorly for him and me. Since I would have defended him which would have had me killed or exiled afterward. I told him that I would be back the next day and that I knew he hated being trapped in there. I also told him that I would make sure that he would get out each day so that he wouldn't feel as trapped. I took off the saddle and tail so I could work on them again before he jumped in. I said my goodbyes, wrapping everything up under my arm, then leaving towards home.

 _The forest that borders my village is very beautiful. And it used to be filled with life. But as the dragons left no one cares to go in. The old trails are grown over and it seems that only I still know the way around. But as a child it was magnificent. Lush and green. But now it is only a painful reminder of something missing._

Once finally home and not in the smithy, I collapsed onto my bed. Running through everything that had happened that day. I felt like I lived in a fantasy world. One that I wished to never leave. I fell asleep happily knowing that I would be allowed to return to it the next day.

When I woke up I packed up my things and went down stairs. My dad was sitting at the table, eating something foul smelling. I hadn't really seen him much after he'd gotten back. Only on the first day he returned did I even talk to him. I was in a rush, for obvious reasons, to get out of the house but he stopped me. He asked if I was enjoying dragon class and asked about my not showing up to it. I of course lied, telling him that I was busy, which wasn't untrue and that what I was busy with couldn't wait, which was also not untrue. He asked about what was under my arm to which I replied with nothing. I gave him my best convincing smile and promptly left. I wasn't happy that missing one class had already gotten the attention of my father, so I had to hide away Toothless' saddle and tail and actually show up to class. We were training with the Gronckle again. Gobber was really putting us through the paces. That is until I held out the small bit of dragon nip and it fell to my feet. Or when we switched dragons to the Zippleback and while it was being set up I grabbed an eel and hid it under my vest. And even the Nadder who dropped to the floor when I scratched under it's chin.


	4. Chapter 4

Those little tricks got me noticed. Not to my pleasure. Having eyes on me put Toothless at risk. That day I didn't even get a chance to go to the cove. I felt like I had betrayed him, but his safety won versus seeing him. The attention also brought a lot of questions. Ones that if answered truthfully would again put Toothless at risk. So simple "ah you knows" and "I just can" had to suffice for answers. Even as I was bombarded with questions I noticed how I was being watched. There were people who questioned my abilities but they were making it a point not to call me out on it.

Once I got out of the sea of questions, Gobber told us that we'd have the next day off since he had to fill some important orders for my father. That was great to hear since I had to make up for the day I missed with Toothless. It was late, almost dusk as I returned to my house, packed a few things along with the riding gear and headed off to the forest. Watching my back the whole way, making sure I wasn't being followed.

Once at the cove I called out to Toothless who greeted me unhappily, as I expected. I apologized for not showing up but that it was for him. I don't know how well he understood me but he seemed to return to his normal self afterwards. After collecting some wood and getting a fire started, I rested against him. Tired from all the attention I had gotten. He let me rest and when I fell asleep he covered me with one of his wings to keep me warm. Something that I never thanked him for every time he did it. And I don't know why. He always did small things like that but I guess while I sit here and write my story I have time to reflect on everything. Even though I don't remember every detail exactly as it happened, I know that I should have thanked him.

The next day went just as expected. After all few accidents and some missed positions we were stable and flying. The single most invigorating thing ever. The feeling of weightlessness is incredible almost indescribable. Putting into words doesn't do it justice. That all came crashing down when I lost the small sheet that had all the positions labeled on it.

The scariest part about falling is the weightlessness, the knowledge that under any normal conditions you will very quickly become a part of the ground. Under normal conditions you also wouldn't have a dragon activity trying to save you. And after some fussing and panicking we were back in place. But were still falling very fast until Toothless unfurled his wings and they snapped into position. Even then our quick descent took us into a dangerous area that had sharp sea stacks and a nice fog around it. A lot of luck and a few prayers later we were through. That was it for the day. We went back to the cove and counted our blessing because someone was watching over us that day.

The rest of our day was easy going. Playing in the pond and fishing. It was an odd sensation to swim with Toothless. He's so hot compared to the icy water. So when he'd come up under me I would feel warm until I was in the air and then the water again. I laughed and laughed and had so much fun. I can't even remember a time before that where I had laughed so hard. After our swim we napped and relaxed. When the sun started to lower behind the trees I left him sadly. I wanted to stay and from the way he was acting I think he did too, but with my recent popularity spike it would have been impossible. So I went home, got praised by a few more people, and more shifty looks from others. Even my father who hadn't seen me in over a day was still overly happy about my performance in the ring. Although I wasn't showing it, my nerves were getting to me. With so many people watching my every move it was only a matter of time until someone figured out about Toothless.

That someone was Astrid. She followed me out to the cove after class. Scared me half to death and I was sure that when Toothless came to greet me all Hel was going to break loose. Which it did. From Astrid trying to protect me from Toothless to Toothless trying protect me from a stranger, it was chaos. Which ended in me getting between the two and stopping the fight before one of them killed the other. Which in my opinion would have ended with a very torn apart Astrid.

After calming both of them down. I had a chance to explain that Toothless wasn't dangerous. To his friends. Other people not so much. Very smoky smell from those people. You get the picture. My explanation was poor at best and I know that since Astrid ran for her life right after. We gave chase and caught her, put her up in a tree and waited for her to calm down. Again.

When she agreed to give me a chance I knew that if I failed it was over. That I'd have to make some ridiculous choice ending with me leaving with Toothless. Luckily after some fighting with my big lizard he settled down allowing for a calm flight. That is until the Queen called for the dragon's and I lost control. But we got out, barely. And after we got back to the cove I made Astrid promise not to say anything. She didn't like it but promised none the less. And after hitting me and kissing me she left. I'm also sorry to say that for people who read this we don't live happily ever after. I put Toothless in front of everything else. And yes I have the mating mark to prove that.

I stayed for a while after she left, soothing Toothless. He still didn't trust her and for good reason. He never grew used to her even after years had passed, he was still on edge around her. After I had learned to speak to him I asked about it. He told me that he was afraid that she would come between us. That he was afraid that I would have to make a hard decision that would take him out of my life. And you know the rest. Something, something I have his mating mark.

Once he was settled I left him for the night. People still asked questions and others still watched but I made it home without much hassle.

At the end of class the next day, I was chosen to be the one to take the 'Nightmare exam'. I was not happy about it. It would have been the ultimate betrayal of the strong yet frail trust Toothless gave me.

I don't remember how I got away from the crowd but I know I went straight to the cove once I did. I was freaking out, stressed beyond belief. I didn't know what to do. This was one of the discussions that Toothless worried about. He tried to calm me down. Another thing I never thanked him for. But it wasn't working. I wanted to cry but Vikings don't cry. Something I wished I never believed because right there I would have just let go.

Astrid followed me, the gods only know how she got away from people asking her how she felt about the decision. She asked what I was going to do and I couldn't answer her. I was too stressed to even create a sentence. She left, probably because she saw that I wanted to be left alone. Before she left she told me that whatever I decided would either change the world or change how people see me. Either way I was going to betray someone. That didn't help but was the most true thing I had ever heard.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat around, hoping that I would come up with something. Toothless tried to comfort me the whole time but it wasn't helping. The only thing I know was that I didn't want to do the exam. I pushed my nerves down so that Toothless wouldn't worry about it. But that faltered when he nudged my back. He was truly concerned about me. Which actually made me cry. I couldn't hold back any longer. I clung to his body like it was the only thing keeping me alive. He was warm and his calm state was helping me. I cried until I couldn't any longer. Even after my body wouldn't make any more years I couldn't stop convulsing. I didn't want anyone to get hurt but something was going to go wrong, I just knew. I cried myself to sleep and when I woke up it was dark. Toothless had taken me under his wing again and allowed me to cling to him. I wasn't going to move and disturb him, so I listened to him sleep and wished that I had his almost blissful ignorance to the situation.

When I learned to speak to him, I told him about it, and why I was acting so weird that day. He told me that he wished he could have helped more than none at all. Which wasn't true since him just being there helped more than anything. But he insisted that he could have helped more by giving me reassurance that everything would be okay. He was right and we both knew it.

I had gone back to sleep, knowing I was safe next to Toothless. The Sun poked over the trees waking me. It was late in the morning and I had to be in the village for the exam. I didn't want to leave but not showing up would have been bad. Terrible even.

The village was jubilant, there were streamers and decorations all around. People running back and forth, doing this and that. They didn't seem to even notice me until my father caught my arm and lifted me into the air over his head. He was so proud of me. Proud of the son he was always supposed to have. That became a crumbling mess as the exam started.

Before going into the cage, Astrid stopped and asked me if I came up with a plan. My silence was a good enough answer for her. I did ask her to make sure that no one found Toothless if the exam went sideways. She agreed without hesitation.

I stepped up to the weapons rack and grabbed the smallest thing I could. A dagger that probably wasn't even sharp enough to cut my finger. I would have grabbed nothing but that would have raised more suspicion. I signaled that I was ready and the cage was opened.

The Monstrous Nightmare burst out, pissed as can be. Hissing and slashing at the cage, trying to burn people alive in the stands. Then it saw me, the easiest, smallest, most available prey. I wasn't scared mostly. But a Monstrous Nightmare was considered the most dangerous dragon next to the Night Fury, and this one hasn't seen the light of day until now. It was very eager not to return to that.

It was time to do something very stupid. I dropped my dagger and kicked it away. My opponent immediately became more trusting and curious of me. He slowly stepped forward trying to smell me. I had picked up Toothless' scent and he way probably wondering how it was on me. Much like all things back then my string of bad luck caught up and the dragon went berserk when my dad slammed his hammer onto the guard rails. I jumped and ran for my life. People started to pour into the cage to stop the Nightmare but were beat by Toothless. He had somehow heard me me scream and clawed his way out of the cove. Which was terrible. Not only could he have gotten killed but he was captured. Which lead to my accidental telling my father about the Queen and my disownment as my father's son.

I wasn't even allowed to see Toothless before almost everyone on the island shipped off to the nest. I was barely able to make him out on my father's ship from where I had retreated after everything happened. It was one of the worst days of my life. I thought that I had lost a friend so close to me that I would consider them family. Someone I would have died for.

Astrid found me staring out over the ocean. Watching as the tiny specks disappeared in the distance. She sat next to me, silent and knowing. She asked me what I was going to do. I had no idea. I just wanted my friend back. We sat looking out as my friend got further and further away.

I got up and started to walk back towards the ring. I had made up my mind on getting Toothless back. Astrid stopped me to ask what I was doing. I told her that I was going to get Toothless back no matter what. No matter what happens after. She huffed a laugh and left me. I pulled the Deadly Nadder from her cage and grabbed a rope as a basic harness. I tied it around her neck loosely and started to get on as Astrid, followed by the other teens filtered into the arena. They all looked unsure about what I was doing. Astrid assured me they were there to help. She opened the other cages, as I calmed the dragons. The twins were excited, Astrid was confident, and Snotlout and Fishlegs were nervous.

I took the time to show them the proper way to deal with each dragon. Just to make sure that nothing would happen when we left to catch up to the fleet. After some trial and error we were on the air.


	6. Chapter 6

When we showed up to the Queen's nest, things had gone down hill. There was already a hole in the mountain and dragons were pouring out in an endless stream. My father was standing at the hole, angerly waiting for the Queen to show herself.

He tumbled backward down the hill as the whole island began to shake. The top of the mountain crumbling in on itself, likely waking the Queen from her slumber.

The shaking stopped and the island fell dead silent. Then the side of the mountain exploded followed by the Queen. The Queen was fast for her size and very dangerous. We had to do something, so everyone on the ground wouldn't be killed. I told everyone but Astrid to distract the Queen while we went to find Toothless. She dropped me off on my father's ship, then went to help the others.

Toothless was chained up with large pieces of wood preventing him from moving. Everything was bolted together and I couldn't get him out. I look around for something to get the restraints off of him but the Queen smashed her tail into the ship, breaking it in two. Toothless slid backward into the water, with me just behind him. I weight of his restraints drug him right under. He couldn't even fight it for a second. I caught my breath and went in after him. I resigned to getting him out or die trying or both. I wasn't going to give up on saving him unless it killed me. I felt my air dwindling, burning in my lungs, and my world closing in on me. I gave one last pull at the restraints but it was my last.

Just as my air ran out I was fished from the water. My father dragging me away from where I needed to be. I tried to protest as he threw me onto a boulder but he went back down. I was too out of it as I was catching my breath to think to watch what he was doing. I was about to jump in again but both Toothless and my father landed next to me.

As surprised as I was, the big angry dragon that was rampaging behind me was a little more important. My father tried to say something as we took off, and I already knew what it was so I wasn't worried. Toothless and I rejoin the others but it was going poorly. Snotlout had already been separated from his dragon and had to be rescued by the twins. Fishlegs was taken out even earlier than that and almost stepped on. And Astrid's nadder had used most of its spines. I told them to get out of the way so Toothless and I could take her. Astrid gave me a weird look but that was nothing new. They gave me the benefit of the doubt and flew away enough of the Queen to focus on us. When she did we started climbing into the clouds.

As I expected she followed without a second though. She took a lot of the sky and her fire could take up more. The old advantage we had was that we could hide in the clouds. She kept spewing fire around randomly until she nicked us. The leather on toothless' tail was caught and was almost immediately destroyed. Without control of his tail we plummeted to the ground. Our only chance to kill the Queen was one perfect shot that would kill her from the inside out.

She chased us out of the clouds and charged her shot. Just as she was about to fire, toothless flipped around and plasma blasted into her mouth. The gas she had stored, ignited and her insides were charred. As toothless flipped over I was disconnected from him, my leather safety straps snapping from the force. Toothless dove for me but that's all I remember.

When I asked Toothless about it later on, he was embarrassed by it. He told me that he was the reason I didn't have a leg. He had to grab me somehow and make sure I wasn't getting away from him. He accidentally bit through it when we crashed into the ground. He apologized like crazy about and said that he should have found a better way to save me. Sometimes I would hear him scold himself about it even after years. I forgave him. Over and over again. He saved my life. I didn't care that it cost me my leg. We were okay and that's what mattered, and he knew that. He was worried that I would use it as some sort of ammo against him to win disagreements. That would have been low, and I feel that if I ever did that I didn't deserve to be his friend anymore. I couldn't have faced him again after doing so.

He also told me that the Queen had basically landed on us. But that her body was burning away so quickly she never technically hit the ground. He curled around me so I wasn't blasted by the flames. He said that at one point he thought I stopped breathing. I was somehow so calm while unconscious that he couldn't see my chest rise when I breathed in. When the fire cleared and my dad rushed over to him he wanted to jump up. Protect me from the person who took him away from me but he was too hurt, too out of it to do anything but unfurl his wing and let my dad take me.

My dad told me that when he started to walk away to get me one of the remaining ships, Toothless stood. He was stumbling around and obviously hurt but Toothless wouldn't let me out of his sight. Toothless said he didn't remember doing that, but when I asked the others they all said the same thing my dad did.

I was unconscious for two weeks. A lot of the people around the village had given up on me. I don't blame them, a lot of people don't come back from that and me being me, small, scrawny, and unmuscular it wouldn't have surprised me if I didn't.

When I did wake up it was like a dream. Toothless greeted me right away. He told me that he never left my side, like I'd expect any less. My dad caught me right as I got outside and there were people with dragons following them, riding them. I don't know how to describe what I was feeling. It was like everything that I had done wrong was erased. I felt light and carefree. It was some of the best times I ever had

Well that's my Story. Or at least one of them. Even as my responsibilities piled up I always had time to adventure. I always had had time for Toothless. And now I only have my memories of them. So I'd rather write about them, than sit and drink the pain away. I don't know yet. Maybe someday I'll write about when Toothless became the alpha. That was awesome, truly amazing. So as I turn out the light on this story, I'd like to remind you that the story is true. Maybe not exactly how it happened, but what you need to know is, dragons are real, and we befriended them. I do not blame you for not believing but I hope you at least you think they could have. That in some far away land dragons roamed, and a small viking boy became one of their leaders.


End file.
